Jealousy
by Wolfy-chan
Summary: RockmanZero Drama:*YAOI* Pain is gifted to the selected few


Disclaimers: Huahhah...Here we go. Do you think Capcom executives hang around a highly neglected fiction gallery, such as mine? I don't think so. Be smart for once, kiddos.

Pairings: Oh yes. Loads. We start off with CopyX x X, OmegaX x X, OmegaX x Halperia , Zero x X, X x Zero, anndd~ the threesome OmegaX x X x Zero! This will be fun :D  
  
Rating: This fiction has some swearing, and several erotically/(one gorey) explisitley described scenes in it (It adds to the Drama!) R Just about cuts it... Be at least 16 to read this...Unless you are comfortable with twisted male/male couplings.

Author's note: This will most likely be a one shot. Why? Because I can't get chapter stories finished before I loose interest o_o *see other fics in my crap archive* Since it is a one shot, it will be remotely longer than regular fiction chapters. A few minor notes for the readers;

A) As seen in the description, this is a shounen-ai based fiction. "But Wolfy, what is shounen-ai?" you ask? Easy! Male x Male couplings. They kiss, torture, hints of foreplay, but nothing drastic. Shounen-ai is more based on the kissing stage and nothing passed that. Don't like it? Don't read it then, dummy! I'm not taking any flames for this one!

B) The version of X portrayed here is based off of fanart, and descriptions by Bibly *fuggin' good Author and illustrator :D* and myself. There is no way in hell that we are using the sissy, pansy X in a poncho. A full body image of this new X Illustrated by Bibly can be found here: (http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=86595

C) Halperia, The Green General, is a GUY. NOT a girl! American dubbers butchered the crap outta' the game by taking out the blood, and making him...A girl.. Christ. if Halperia is still a girl to you, then tough cookies, he's a male in here :P

D)To me, Zero is still a freeloader, and a jackass when it comes to being serious. Of course Ciel and others would be annoyed with this, but they love how much booty he kicks for them, so it isn't a BIG problem o_O; sorry if it sounds OOC, but Zero is the guy that stays up all night drinking beer, eating hotwings, watching late night porno or football XD; Zero is serious when it comes down to the love he shares with his special partner, and would do just about anything for it to live on.

E) This Story is for Bibly n_n 'cuz you are just too snazzy. *glomps*

Geese.. That was a long Author's note... On with it, Wolfy!

¬ **Jealousy  
**

And there he was, standing there right before his eyes; a head to toe replica of what once was, and what will be. An illusion fantasized by the insane mind and the essence of human's un-dwindleing creativity to shape the fictional characters of dreams. Eyes that drowned in the blood of innocents, staining the very retina to the core with the crimson shade. Shape of the reverie; abiotic limbs curved a perfect compass across the smooth metal armor and artificial respirators. It began to soak in little by little, pixel by pixel, that this was not indeed a mirror, but a reality he had not planned to be resurrected to.

"X."

It spoke; clearly and emotionless. The letter lingered in the air as it passed to its receiver. His limbs froze, but his facial muscles burst soundless words in small spasms, gapping at his clone, his predecessor, his beautiful meaning of life torn by the selfless acts of his replica, confirming the future that was Neo Arcadia. X clamped his mouth closed and gritted his teeth, wallowing in one of his first experiences of unmitigated fear.

"....Why.." Was all he could strain out of his mouth, putting too much effort into standing as still as he could, straining his ability to do so.

"...Because I am what you could not be. A revolution that is now law." 

The copy leered at X with drained eyes. He slowly retrieved his blaster from the hoister on his leg, and pointed it directly at X's head. X made a staggering move to relieve his blaster as well, only to be momentarily paused by a loud click that echoed through the sky. X began to freeze again, and dared not stray eyes from his reflection.

"Don't Move." 

A command easily obeyed. X began to feel his internal system speed up when his copy began to progress toward him. CopyX came so close, that his blaster clinked on top of X's helmet; inarguably positive that a shot could break through the metal and his head at that distance. Both X's eyed each other; the copy still leering, with more of a sense of laughter than hate. X on the other hand had his pupils wide open, mentally imagining all of the inhumane actions his copy would perform to his defenseless body. CopyX beamed at his fear, and took delight in taunting X with his unusual space between him, and the nearest wall.

X began to clumsily step backwards when his copy tried to advance further. Every step, he imagined him pulling the trigger, exploding all of his memory data and all the rest of the machinery inside of his head clanking all over the concrete. CopyX was intrigued further when he saw this expression flare across his original's face. Eventually X ran into the wall, and gripped onto the back of the brick ecstatically. Anyone could have jumped around the corner at that moment and made a tiny noise to scare the circuits out of him. X hated being cornered; especially when it was by another one of yourself. He did not take the liberty to think about this very much. 

CopyX bent his head forward more to whisper in X's face;

"Why are you so afraid of me?"

The voice lulled over X's face like a foul odor; something he did not have the pleasure of experiencing, but knew what it was. His eyes cringed under the red of his copy's eyes that were so bright, that it reflected off of his artificial skin in blotches of mixed hue. X dared a reply;

"I don't want to know, how much of a feeble-minded detestable beast that I have become after death, in your false reflection"

_That took balls, X _he said to himself, knowing that he probably just sealed his fate. Instead, the copy leaned away from his original, his smile shot wider and he began to laugh in a perversely vile fashion. X's fear left him for that bizarre moment , and replaced it with an inquisitive face. Wondering what the hell the reploid was doing, and also a peculiar second where he felt sorry for being a part of him. 

Once the copy was finished with his sudden outburst, he was nose to nose with X again, just as fast as he left the position. X flinched out of surprise by the sudden movement, and banged his head harshly against the brick wall. Copy X closed one eye and looked at him sternly. That upcoming of a trademark smirk littered his face as metal hinges from behind his back reared open, exposing thousands of new sounds and metals that filled the air around them. The metal parts inch by inch, constructed a new armor around his chest, legs, hands, and head. Chrome wings of pearl white and golden yellow surfaced, enveloping the whole reploid in an unnatural aura that made X double check his visionary system's functions to make sure they weren't damaged. Pockets in the copy's helmet retracted and extracted in various ways, to protrude long golden-white wings that lengthened three times the size of his neck only serving the purpose as a decorative ornament to the real wings that extended from his shoulders horizontally, moving upwards in short strains, like they were being flexed. They cemented themselves into their position as did the rest of the molecularizing armor.

_Omega_

X thought of it instantaneously. The word popped right out like a cork in a carbonated drink bottle. How X knew this, he did not know. What was leaning over him now, was Omega X, noticeably different, and undoubtedly stronger. The red eyes hid themselves half way under its helmet of wings. X breathed heavily, almost tasting his copy's presence, even if he only had a select few internal feelers. His body began to overheat, shedding steam in small beads of sweat. All the while CopyX flew into a still trance, intimidating both X, and the wall he was pressing to hard against. His lips drew in the same breath X exhaled, before enter twining with the original's lips;

_"So Beautiful..."_

~ý~

"Huff..Huff..Huff.."

Zero ran down the hall of the great Reploid Resistance Base. Many Reploids raised hands to him, but all were ignored as he proceeded in one direction, his artificial organs gaining stronger pace with every step he took. Zero turned the corner sharply and ran in his new direction, jumping over scrap metal that lay on the floor, and the numerous power crystals that grew over the pieces of mangled steel.

"Zero!"

The call hit his hearing so suddenly, that he stopped too quick in response to catch himself, falling over into several empty tanks and buckets. He rubbed his side vigorously, trying to get a grip on one of the tanks to pull himself over, his first few attempts were unsuccessful. The caller sighed.

"You scared the crap out of me, Ciel..." Zero cursed, trying to kick a bucket off of his foot, "Why did you want to see me so urgently?" The bucket refused to let go as he wiggled his foot even more.

"You need to take a look at this." Ciel replied, "Come with me to the..." She looked down at Zero's new foot ornament, rolling her eyes "...Data Room."

Both walked (and clanked) down the hall to the Data Room. Inside the new room, numerous machines brightened, blinked, and beeped on and off as various Reploid workers continued the rhythmic pulse unknowing that two more had joined their capsule of machinery. Ciel sat down in a chair by a circular table, Zero remained standing, crossing his arm's waiting to be enlightened. The pink suited reploid retrieved a small coaster-like canister from the side of the table and set it up right on the surface for Zero to see. He raised a brow; wondering if this really was important, or to find out that some nutter broke the vending machines again.

"We found him today, Zero. Just outside the border..." Ciel flipped a switch on the side of the canister. A small humming sound grew from inside it, wisps of light formed a holographic picture in front of Zero's eyes. He froze. Time stood still as he breathed in and out; A blue suit, garnished with gold, white, black, and red smoothed out his anatomy, strong, and gentle hands that Zero desperately wished to feel... And his face. _What wonderful face... _Full of love, and sadness all at once. Small remembrances of an aged era filtered across his ancient memory bank, sharing precious moments that he should have never forgotten. Seeing his eyes mourn in his projection made Zero feel anxious and a bit frightened for someone other than himself.

"X...Where is he??" Zero asked in a low tone, uncrossing his arms to lay them on the table and look at the hologram further.

"We don't know where exactly," Ciel sulked, looking into Zero's determined eyes, "But we could pick up his life readings easily... Almost the same as his copy's."

His face muscles twitched. Remembering that's what caused all this genocide in the first place.

"His copy... CopyX... Ciel!" Zero exclaimed all of a sudden, processing the thought quickly. She nodded

"We have to find him before his Copy does. If we don't, we might.." Zero put his hand on Ciel's shoulder. His face turned straight ahead at the hologram, watching it like an obsession, remembering who he was back in 20XX.

"Don't say it. We can't think like that."

His stern attitude toward this new situation surprised Ciel so much, that she had to blink numerous times to visualize his face. _The way he was looking at that hologram... He looked so heart broken._ Ciel looked at her feel, taking interest in the dust on the floor.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked suddenly, not looking up at his face. Zero took his hand off of her shoulder and scratched the back of his head

"Of course I do. We were friends a 100 years ago, right?" Playing dumb wasn't one of his strong points. This newly revived emotion enveloped him, the only emotion he knew that was programed to him, the one he saved for only him. It burned until it pained him, and continued to throughout the daytime, haunting his dreams at night.

"Not like that... You know..." Ciel's face turned pink to match her outfit. Zero's almost did the same. Zero clicked his tongue and heaved a sigh,

"It's not like he remembers who I am any ways!" Zero tried to laugh, but it caused his insides to burn more, "I'm going to ask you not to follow me," He continued, "Because I know that the other one will be hunting him down as well."

"Good Luck, Zero" Ceil said, trying to hide her worry-some expression, "Bring him home."

Zero nodded and turned around to exit, only to fall straight on his face, trailing several chords and a clinking bucket.

"DAMMIT!" Zero roared and furiously kicked off the bucket which flung straight upwards out of the skylight. A couple of Reploids stifled their laughs when they caught a glimpse of his face. If that bucket was there right now, Zero would have probably eaten it.

"I worry, Zero. Please be careful" Ceil said intimidated, mouthing _'We're all doomed' _as the graceful hero tried to attempt a second departure.

~ý~

"Well, Well... bringing in strays now are we?"

Green streaked through the air in segments, garnished by a pearly white abdomen and red jewel christened helmet. Whatever armor Halperia had on, it was remotely slim; noticeable on his chest, shoulders, head, and genitalia. His eyes curled deviously, rolling upside down in the air, looking at their captive in the new view. He lifted a finger to X's quivering chin, his insane smile growing larger,

"But he's kind of cute." He bit down on his tongue childishly and rolled away into a higher point in the air. A figure in the shadows shared an identical smirk and revealed himself; White and golden armor impossible to mistake. OmegaX crossed his arms. Halperia floated down to the ground looking at him curiously, " Are you sure he's not going to go anywhere?"

"Positive" Omega replied, "I disabled his leg functions." Halperia shrieked with deranged laughter that made X twitch with a hint of anger. He turned his face to his reflection and looked on aimlessly. The white armor he adorned glinted with an unnatural aura that seemed to brighten the mechanical room further. The sight some how coaxed X's anger away, and returned him to his depression. He had gotten weaker while he was away, wavering, drifting around like a ghost. Trying to remember why he was there, why he had lived so long, and most of all; Why he was so sad. X thought that if he came home, it would reveal itself.... Instead, he found a new limbo that took him off guard. Now he lay defenseless on the floor, his legs crippled, his weaponry detached/disabled. He felt stupid and worthless laying there, so confused, worried for the worst. A burning sensation grew larger in his circuits every time he tried to search his memory banks for his past, what was missing, and why it hurt him so much.

Omega bent over to look at his captive again, "He's not that scary" he sneered, and looked at the green General that floated above him. Halperia wrapped his shoulders around Omega's chest and neck. He smiled and slowly licked the side of Omega's cheek. The mechanical angel closed one eye and leaned into the sensation. X stared on, astonished when he felt something watching the two. It brought up a flick of a memory that passed his mind millionths of a second, then vanished. Whatever it was, X felt embarrassed for himself. 

Both Reploid-nappers leered at him with amusement. Omega detached himself from the Green General and kneeled over his original. X's eyes widened when their sudden change of action occurred. His whole body began to tense up further. _Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit! _his artificial organs sped up greatly and his facial muscles over heated. Omega cocked his head sideways and smiled,

"He is cute." he said, getting up from his crouch. What he did next was kind of strange; he arched his back forward and let himself fall limply through the air for a couple of seconds, before straightening his arms as they pressed harshly against X's Chest area. His legs flung themselves over X's crippled ones, locking them in a most peculiar position. X freaked out as he felt the pressure on his chest grow heavier, making it hard for him to breathe. A small spasm escaped from his lips as he let his shoulders and head fall limply to the floor. Omega looked down at him from above, half in a glazed trance, taking in all Of X's appearance. "Relax," He said softly, letting up from his grip on X's chest. X was able to breathe normally now, but the anxiety and fear mixed in with his current state made his breathing jagged and stifled, "Don't be afraid." He brushed his fingers across X's face. The wings on Omega's helmet retracted inward so Omega could rest his head upon X's chest. He listened to the rapid functions and circuits racing inside of him, trying to melt away in his presence.

X's whole body grew limp on command, suddenly comforted by Omega's actions. He felt the warmth that the other radiated from his body, his fear and hatred eased away under this newfound warmth; something he remembered feeling long ago... He closed his eyes and tried to remember;

_White hands, as soft as any silk caressed his chest with the utmost gentleness, deep blue eyes shone like glimmering jewels across thousands of locks of golden thread. The Bold color of red never left his mind; the strong color life, pulsing across his whole being, enter twined, protecting him with the words he had long forgotten,_

_"I love you"  
"I love you"  
"Let me stay with you"  
"Let me hold you"  
"Let me love you.."  
"I want to keep you forever..."_

The screne moment was too much for him to handle. Tears welled up in his closed eyes and fell silently down his face to the floor. Omega felt the change in his circuit rhythm and looked up at his captive. He froze, surprised, and confused about what X was doing. Water leaked from his eyes in small streams, his facial muscles overheated, and his eyes were clenched tight. His malevolent train of thought disappeared, and was replaced by a brief moment of sadness. In that moment, he realized what he was intended to be, what he was supposed to have accomplished, but ignored it completely. Omega was bent on destroying every single reploid out there to get rid of the Maverick Virus (even himself in the end), that he forgot who he really was inside; a mere reflection of his original self. Omega really did not want to decapitate his ancestor anymore. He imagined the loneliness and longing to revive old memories that X had, and made him grow even more melancholic.

He lifted his hand again to brush away the streams of water falling down X's face. This time, X looked up at Omega, eyes glassed over and shimmering, still confused and rueful. Omega softly lowered his head back down to X to kiss him on the lips. X tensed, but relaxed moments later, and let Omega do what he wished. He felt him draw farther into his mouth, and didn't detest entrance. X felt at peace, not fighting his burning intentions inside, but let them roar higher with each second, with each minute he was attached to Omega. The white plated Reploid ground further into his pelvic area, the shape uplifting, yet downward. He felt Omega's body temperature rise on his scanners, pausing only a few seconds for air, then starting up again. Several moments passed by of this pleasure, then eruptedly stopped When Omega broke away, breathing hard, his face now flustered and full of sweat. He said nothing, but stared down at his victim with wild, scalding eyes. Omega wanted to just push himself down and do something nasty that moment, but remembered that they had an onlooker. Halperia smiled with his tongue out at them, waving slightly. Omega grew annoyed, and dismounted his position on the floor.

"That is very rude, Halperia." He frowned, tilting his head up, crossing his arms.

"But it looked like so much fun..." Halperia moaned, levitating off the ground, dragging his toes across the floor as he wrapped himself around Omega's waist, letting hands fall where they shouldn't be. Omega blushed then frowned again, "How come we don't do that?" Halperia wined, kissing the back of his neck. Omega said nothing, but looked straight to the floor unanimated. Halperia moved his hands up to Omega's abdominal area and clenched tight as if it were a pillow.

"You're so warm..." The green general whispered into the angelic armor. Omega closed his eyes and sank into Halperia's loving embrace once more, feeling a tinge of guilt for his captive on the floor, and a burning desire that forever cleaved in his chest. The general lifted his head to rest his chin on Omega's shoulder pad and sighed;

"We're expecting company."

~ý~

"How far to the facility?!" Zero roared into an intercom over the rushing wind. He twisted his body 80º to the left, barley skimming a huge bolder with his hover bike. He straightened and waited for a response,

"Ten miles northward. We're detecting strong reploid life readings like X's near there." Ciel's voice and face appeared in a hologram just above Zero's vision. He twisted the white guard by his hear to get better transmission,

"Roger! I'll keep in touch!" He tapped out the intercom and blasted the hoverbike's engine to full, revving the sand and stones he cascaded by in split seconds. His hair whipped to and fro behind him, licking him in the neck in short outbursts, roaring violently which way it pleased afterward. Dodging boulders, sand traps, and anything else that was in his way, Zero kept his direction centered in front of him, never looking back, or any other way in that matter. He felt his insides racing as they thought of being reunited with his old friend.

His Lover.

Zero blushed when he thought of the word. _Lover... It has been way too long._ He rubbed the back of his hand across his nose, and turned his full mental attention to the small appearing facility up ahead. Mounds of metal crafts, broken reploids, and machinery piled themselves all around the facility as it fully came into view. Zero remembered, and knew this place well. His high spirits crashed and burned that very instant. What he laid eyes upon, was the carnage and unholy presence that was CopyX's base. Zero revved the motor once more and spat sand out the engine in an effort to get there faster. Many drones and a huge padlocked door guarded the entrance to the small castle. Several kilometers away from the barrier, Zero jumped off of his bike into the sand, the aftershock of colliding with the ground sent him rolling down dunes of sand. The bike still held it's course and suddenly crashed into the padlocked door in an explosion. the boom enveloped all to drones around it in a fairly large radius, which paused Zero's rolling, and flung him backwards several feet in the aftershock of the explosion. he watched as the dust and debris settled, then he slinked toward his new entrance. Charred pieces of drones and weaponry were all that remained as Zero stealthily inched around the perimeter of the large hole in the building.

He peeked his head inside, holding his blaster out to fire at any sudden movement. He proceeded inside the dark room with caution, still inching along the side of the indoor wall. A single hallway was visible through the dim lighting of the outside. Zero crept through the passageway in silence, only the sound of his footsteps and the metal on his boots clanked in the darkness. A new light showed itself through Zero's small horizon, slightly faded, but there none of the less. He walked closer and closer to this new light, picking up muffled voices. One of them deep and eerie, the other cracked then laughed devilishly. Zero began to run, coming closer to the voices, his blaster outstretched, ready to fire. He ran straight into this new room with full force as the air and surroundings suddenly changed from the stuffed up hall. Two sets of eyes leered at him with offense in return to his entrance.

"Well I'll be damned," The green General put his hands on his hips, "I was right!" he snickered and sped incredibally fast toward Zero. Zero in return aimed his blaster forward which suddenly ended at Halperia's forehead. Halperia raised a hand to flick away the head of the pistol, right out of Zero's in a single finger movement. Zero recoiled at such a strength. Halperia landed and sighed again, he began to speak, but Zero's eyes wavered to the reploid on the floor, feet away from him. His eyes widened and his footing staggered.

**"X!" **He cried out ecstatically, brushing Halperia out of the way, sprinting toward his new destination. A single beam shot hit him in the shoulder, sending him falling to the floor. He cringed under the new wound in anger. Omega leered down at Zero on the floor, his eyes slit like a serpents, unmoving and evil.

"I was talking to you, dumbass!" Halperia resheathed his blaster and punched Zero in the head. Zero paid no attention to Halperia's furtive attempts to get his attention, but eyed X on the floor, who seemed at the moment unconscious and very limp like.

"What.. What did you do to him?!" He roared enraged, his voice cracking under this new strain.

"He's not dead," Omega responded coldly, "and you're not getting him." 

Both Zero and Omega starred at each other with hatred. Zero about to lash out in anger at the devil before him. Omega watched him with a curious expression; something inside of him was uplifted with the reploid's presence, something that he was yearning to be set free. The feeling revived itself when he saw the hatred and anger in Zero's eyes, almost making him sad for some reason. 

Zero began to feel that all familiar feeling once more, but not as bad as it was before. Even though his programming did not allow him to experience pain, the sensation made up for it; it ate at him constantly, dying away under the wonderful thought of being together with X again, but revving when he found a new obstacle that could take it all away. Zero picked himself off of the floor, holding on to his shoulder which was now dislocated, falling limply to one side. He did not bother to reattach it. He took two steps forward only to be confronted By green eyes and armor. Halperia held out his arms horizontally, motioning a barrier between Zero and Omega.

"Hal..." Omega said, making a gesture to move. The green soldier moved backwards to stop him,

"Let me fight him, Master!" Halperia said sternly, looking forward at Zero. Omega hesitated, his expression changed to an out of character worry,

"Halperia, but-"

"-THREE OTHERS BEFORE ME!" Halperia boomed over Omega's voice, wavering with a newly opened sorrow, "Three of your best Generals..." He pointed at Zero, "DIED IN HIS FUCKING HANDS!"

Omega gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut, listening to Halperia's ecstatic breathing, knowing that he was trying hard not to throw himself away in a fit of rage for his Master.

"Please...PLEASE...Let me protect you, where they failed..."

Zero's hatred softened when he saw Omega's distress; so full of sorrow and hesitation. That Face. That same exact face X gave him in the hologram. Zero knew that Omega cared for this General deeply, and wasn't ready to let him risk his life for his sake.

"I can't stop you, Halperia." Omega hid his eyes under his helmet, "Do what you must...Kill him if it pleases you."

Zero's new attitude toward Omega suddenly was bombarded by the mad presence of the fighter in front of him. He had just enough unsought to dodge the bright pink beams before they hit. He withdrew a short pole from his waist which extended automatically into a beamed shaped spear. Zero rolled the spear in his right hand to catch the next onslaught of nearly invisible beam shocks that came from the air. Zero retaliated by twirling the spear incredibly fast with his hands, blocking the shocks, sending them flying in different directions. All Zero could do was defend from Halperia's insanely quick dashes that lasted instants of a second, before retreating and coming back again, several encounters proved futile on Halperia's part, and both fighters knew that they would tire quickly of the attack and defend game. Halperia drifted down to floor level with a single beam saber arched in his hand over his head, and the other in front of his knees. He held his stance, eyeing Zero's weapon of choice,

"Too slow!" Halperia exclaimed, and made a dash over to Zero, his back burners searing with fits of speed that came as fast as they went. He caught hold of both of Zero's arms, and gripped them tight. Zero dropped his spear which clanked across the floor and detracted back to its tiny capsulated rod. Halperia levitated off the floor with Zero, as high as he could go into the rafters.

"You die now!" He roared, as both of them dived into an all freefall. Zero began to panic when nothing to save him came to mind. Time slowed as he tried to think of a way;

_The beam saber! You still have it! But his grip is too strong.. I can't reach it from here..._

Something hit him automatically as his left arm began to flick; _It's dislocated!_ Summing up all the energy he could, he spent it on his limp hand chords to retrieve the saber for him. He relocated his shoulder pushing at Halperia's grip and quickly and jammed the unlighted saber wick into his unprotected abdomen. The saber burst open, straight through Halperia's stomach; blood, wire, and artificial flesh flew from the new opening. They swung out of their dive as Halperia arched backward, gaping in soundless screams of pain. With his booster pack giving out, both suddenly dropped the short distance to the floor, Zero rolling out of the way, Halperia tacking in the full shock with a sickly thud. Deep pools of red and black seeped steadily out of the soccer ball width hole barred into him, still gaping and cringing in wide eyed gasps.

Omega's face was riddled in horror, he ran stupidly across the room to slide down onto his knees in front of the dying General.

"I knew it.. I knew it!! DAMMIT, HAL!" His voice was trembling and his whole body shook as he held up what was left of Halperia. The green general weakly turned his gaze to Omega; The white armored copy's face was horror struck, streaming with tears. He held up a blood stained hand to Omega's cheek and watched him as his vision began to fade;

"You cried for all of them..." Halperia weesed, "... And now you cry for me..."

"Hal..Hal..Don't go!" Omega's whole body shook more as Halperia's vital fluids seeped into his white armor. Halperia smiled a weak smile as the blood spurt from his mouth onto the floor,

"I don't regret it..."

"I love you!" Omega screamed, holding back his spasms of ironic laughter. He bit into his lips so hard that it bled as well, adding with the salty liquid that ran down his face.

"You don't know how long I..I have waited to hear that..." Identical tears wield up in Halperia's eyes, as he let his body grow limp and silent. The tears followed as he left Omega the one last time. Omega screamed into the air once more, and wept into his dead general.

All the while Zero witnessed the scene in pure dumbstruck terror. He watched as Omega declared love for another, and wept shamelessly for their loss. He watched all the pain and suffering he had brought to the two by a single action, taking two lives along with it. How identical his pain looked to that of X's was what got him the most. How both Omega and X could experience pains and burdens reploids shouldn't even have, burned inside him greater than before. The guilt had raised to its utmost peak, and consumed his being. Zero sank to his knees once more, realizing the pain he had caused. _All I bring is pain... All I give is suffering..._

Zero brandished the lighted beamsaber once more, and held the point out to his chest.

"I don't want to cause him any more pain that he already has. He's better off living without me..."

With that, he strained his arm muscles to push themselves inward. Just as his muscles obeyed, a hand shot forward and gripped his arm so tight, that the saber clanked to the floor. Shocked, Zero turned to face who interfered; 

Omega

His face was drained and dead, soaked in Halperia's blood and dried tears. "Look." He pointed over to the corner of the room. Zero's eyes followed only to grow even wider.

X, with all his strength, had pushed himself onto of his defunctionable knees, tears streaming down his own face.

"He's crying for you." Omega said bleakly, not letting go of Zero's arm. Zero's face shattered, staring at his lover in disbelief; _How could he want something as horrid as me to stay alive?_ Zero became envious. He struck his free arm on Omega's chest. He did so repetitively;

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" He exclaimed, driving anger into himself, clenching his eyes closed as hard as he can, "It's so unfair!"

Omega let go of Zero's other arm in shock, wondering why he was saying such things. Zero despised himself for his quick actions. In the situation he was in, Omega realized that he did not have another choice, he didn't have another way out. He was thrown into a situation Omega could have stopped, but foolishley did not.

And now Zero hated himself. He pounded the ground now, until blood ran from his fingers and wrist. He watched the blood run down without emotion, without worry;

"Why can't I feel pain? Why can't I mourn for you..." Zero's voice became dull as he tried to laugh, "Heh...I'm jealous of you, Omega."

Omega's head turned to face Zero in the awkward moment. he began to process what he was saying.

"I'm jealous..." Zero started, "Because you can feel his pain... And I can't."

Zero was clenching his eyes so tightly, that one of the oil pockets by his eye burst into a small stream that ran down his face in a black residue. Omega's eyes grew wide. _Jealous?! Why is he jealous of such a dreadful emotion?!_

Zero picked himself up and proceeded toward X's side of the room. he sank down to embrace the crippled reploid, but could not show the desired emotion. His whole body trembled as he drew even more blood from himself. X did not say anything, but silently wept over his comrade, trying to confort him the best he could.

"You shouldn't be jealous of such a thing" Omega came and embraced Zero from behind, laying his head, and arms on his back.

"I want to know what it feels like...Just once, to know what both of you have to go through every single day..." Zero clenched tighter to X.

"Death, sorrow, unhappiness, the burning desire always inside you that never ceases to exist, and the emptiness it brings.. .That is what pain is."

"Never again... Will I allow you to suffer from it." Zero spoke the words softly to X, whom he dared not let go of. He meant it to Omega, who sat behind him as he rethought his theorems silently, thinking of different ways to go around the pain. Both the copy and original, embraced Zero lovingly for that moment, silently weeping, the tears he could not sow.

~End~

Oh God... That so made me cry while I was writing the end... I can't write all the time like this. Hell, this is probably the FIRST piece of fiction I have ever finished. Seriously. I'm more of a visual artist, really ^^; But this idea really enveloped me; How Zero could not feel pain.

X, Portraying the innocence in the fiction (Sorry how I made him such a submissive bitch in here o_O; ) Felt all of the pain Zero should have experienced. How this Evil, Madman, Character such as Omega was only part of X himself and finally broke down and wept. Yeah..It's sad...I need to be slapped. 

For the rest of you who think I turned them all into a bunch of wusses.. You're wrong! Reploids have feelings too! _ Be sensetive.. For Zero's sake. If I ever become enslaved by a new worthwhile fiction idea, I'll be sure to try and write another one-shot, it seems that's the only thing that works for me :P

C & C GREATLY appreciated... Or else I'll need to go shoot myself for writing a dud *falls over*

-Wolfy


End file.
